


疯子

by reiko_0107



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 22:04:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20535338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiko_0107/pseuds/reiko_0107
Summary: 试图从一个没头没尾的黄里提取出一些关键词但我失败了。





	疯子

**Author's Note:**

> ·瞎搞，ooc，没头没尾  
·短且迷惑  
·是长毛球  
·到底发生了什么请大家自由猜测x

茂丘西奥总是笑嘻嘻地，即使是在这种时候也是。他疯狂地笑着，那声音让提博尔特感到聒噪。他不明白，为什么茂丘西奥总是什么事都不放在心上，就像他觉得茂丘西奥不能理解他为什么顾虑每一件事。

他被那声音吵得心烦，于是他把茂丘西奥粗暴地按在墙上。茂丘西奥咯咯咯地笑，“提博尔特，哦，提博尔特，你要操我了吗？”提博尔特没有说话，而茂丘西奥就着被压在墙上的姿势撅起屁股去蹭提博尔特的裤裆。这个姿势让裤子紧绷绷地裹在他的屁股上，微微凹陷下去的部分紧紧地贴着提博尔特上下磨蹭，缓慢又色情。他甩甩挡在眼前的头发，侧过头去舔提博尔特禁锢着他手臂的指头，口水粘在提博尔特的手上，又沾到他自己的衣服上，紫色洇出一片深色的湿痕，像是薄纱一样的布料湿乎乎地黏在他的手臂上。

提博尔特干脆松开那只手，把手指搅进了茂丘西奥嘴里，让他合不拢嘴。茂丘西奥用舌头卷着提博尔特的手指，来不及吞咽的唾液顺着手指滴到地上。“你真恶心。“提博尔特说，他抽出手指在茂丘西奥的衣服上蹭干净。这句话倒也并非全部出自真心，他只是想挑衅激怒对方，至少让他停下那该死的笑声。可茂丘西奥还在笑，他没有反驳，被松开的那只手摸上自己的裤腰，伸了进去。“可是你硬了，猫王子。”他说，边扭着腰边撸动自己。

提博尔特没再说话，他扒下茂丘西奥的裤子，然后是自己的，接着粗暴地挤了进去。他听到茂丘西奥的笑声被哽住了，连哀鸣都发不出来，他能感觉到茂丘西奥喘息着，试图把自己从突如其来的剧痛中抽离出来。事实上这样的性爱并不能给提博尔特带来生理上的快感，未经任何扩张的甬道又紧又涩，甚至让他也感到不舒服，但他依旧从茂丘西奥的反应中找到了变态的快感。

于是他把茂丘西奥的手臂再次禁锢在墙上，任由他的额头抵在粗糙的墙面上，手痉挛一样扣在墙面上，露出隐隐约约的筋络。

他开始抽送自己，阴茎在穴口艰难地剐蹭，那些因为粗暴而渗出的红色液体黏腻的浸在周围，但却起不到什么润滑的效果。他听到茂丘西奥难以抑制地抽气，那声音不知为什么让他想到了秋风打着落叶发出的声响。提博尔特又开始感到心烦，于是报复一般狠狠地顶撞他。茂丘西奥疯癫的那部分似乎从疼痛中苏醒过来，那些嘶哑的喘息渐渐转变为刺耳的笑声，如同啸叫一般戳刺着提博尔特的鼓膜。他皱着眉，用手使劲在茂丘西奥光滑的胳膊上拧了一把，留下一道红红的指印。茂丘西奥哑着嗓子发出吃痛的惊呼，转过头看自己被掐红的手臂。他嘻嘻地笑着，探头去吻刚刚掐在他胳膊上而现在依旧禁锢着他的提博尔特的那只手，“你喜欢吗？”他看向提博尔特，头发被汗黏在额头上，还粘着墙上的灰，脏兮兮的，被顶得说不出一句整话，“提博尔特，你喜欢……让别人因为你……而痛呼吗？”

提博尔特不想回答这个这个问题，也不想去思考。他低头堵住了茂丘西奥嘴。两个人就像真正的恋人一样接吻，唇舌纠缠在一起，交换着彼此口中的唾液。茂丘西奥像是真的疯了，也许他就是疯了，一直都是，谁知道呢。总之，即使提博尔特离开他的嘴唇之后，他还在笑，只不过他似乎已经在这场粗暴的性爱中得到了适应，肠道不再推拒提博尔特的利刃割开自己，真正来自生理的快感逐渐升腾。茂丘西奥不再笑得像个疯子，声音里带上了有些放荡的呻吟。

当提博尔特撵过他那一点的时候，茂丘西奥软了身子，提博尔特手快捞住了他，揽着他的身子把他抵在墙上。他再次撵过那一点，茂丘西奥发出一声呻吟，他开始挣扎：“别，提博尔特，停下……”他的声音里不再充满那种念台词一样的调子和令人厌恶的戏谑，甚至连笑声都没了。这让提博尔特感到了一种别样的感觉。他调整了下姿势，报复一样，每一下都冲着那儿狠狠地撞过去。茂丘西奥在他身下挣扎，越来越无力，最后甚至瘫软在他和那面墙之间。他呻吟着，不再是那种刻意而放荡的声音，提博尔特甚至觉得那声音有些稚嫩，不知道为什么这个念头让他有些不舒服。他听到茂丘西奥在小声念叨着什么，类似于“不要”“求您了”“不”这样，那些无力的拒绝词带着虚弱的气声夹杂在呻吟之间，听起来像是啜泣——不可能的，这个词语不可能用在茂丘西奥身上。提博尔特第一次听到茂丘西奥求饶，这让他有一种胜利者的兴奋。他把茂丘西奥翻转过来，几个刻薄讥讽的词语刚到嘴边，却发现茂丘西奥眼神虚空没有焦点，眼泪和着灰尘粘了一脸。

提博尔特慌了神，有一秒他甚至觉得自己被吓到了，他把自己抽出来，又把茂丘西奥放到地上。“茂丘西奥。”他叫到，拍着那个不对劲的人的脸颊，彼时的小疯子好像失去了疯癫的那一部分，现在更像一个无助的孩子。“茂丘西奥！”

茂丘西奥眼里的焦点渐渐清晰，他停下了眼泪。提博尔特甚至能看到他疯子的那一部分渐渐流回他的体内。“提博尔特？”他眨眨眼，然后爆发出一阵尖锐刺耳的笑声，“提博尔特，你怎么这个表情？”

他的样子太“正常”了，如果不是脸上还混着土和汗，倒像是提博尔特才是突然不对劲的那个。

提博尔特皱眉，还没来得及说些什么，茂丘西奥就伸出胳膊把他拉了过来。“继续呀，猫王子。”他吻着提博尔特，放肆地在对方的唇齿上啃咬。

“操我。”


End file.
